christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
'Twas the Night
Dan Studney Jenny Tripp |release=December 7, 2001|runtime=1 hour, 24 minutes|available=VHS DVD Amazon Instant Video Disney+ |rating=TV-G}} is a Christmas-themed Disney Original Movie, produced by Adam Productions and originally aired on December 7, 2001. The Disney Channel has aired the film every year sometime in December. Synopsis Nick Wrigley, a troubled and irresponsible man, was hacked by some group of criminals who are looking for a bank account code to Nick's boss. The criminals manage to find his apartment and start beating him. They tell him they want their money by Christmas. They leave and Nick decides to run away. Nick is leaving the building when the biggest member of the gang sees him leaving and chases him. Nick manages to escape when he runs to a North Pole stage where kids meet Santa Claus. He steals the costume for Santa Claus and walks to the bus stop in disguise and goes to his brothers house. Meanwhile the house's mischievous 14-year-old Danny Wrigley welcomes his uncle because he has a better relationship with him than any other person in his family. John, Danny's father, however, is less than thrilled to see his older brother, while Abby, his wife, welcomes Nick. Danny's parents, both doctors, are called into the hospital and reluctantly leave Nick to look after their three children. On Christmas Eve, Santa comes to the house with a device that can freeze time, in order to put the family's presents under the tree unnoticed. An object hits the device, time goes back to normal, and Nick hits him unconscious. They decide to deliver Santa's presents. While Nick is delivering the presents, unbeknown to Danny he is stealing from the houses. When Danny finds out that Nick is stealing he feels betrayed and goes back home in Santas sleigh. Meanwhile, Kaitlyn & Peter, Danny's younger siblings, found an unconscious Santa on the floor of their living room. He wakes up and convinces them that he is Santa. They find out that Danny and Nick stole the sleigh and presents and Santa says that Danny will be on the naughty list forever. When Danny comes back he apologizes to Santa, but the sleigh is broken. Nick is sitting at a bus stop when he sees the three men who had been threatening him earlier in the movie. They ask him where the address to his brothers house is (they don't recognize him because he is wearing a Santa costume). Nick doesn't answer them and they drive off. Nick realizes a second later they are going to his brothers house, which means that his family is in trouble. Nick, who still has Santas device, races back to the house and get there just in time. He saves his family from the men using the device and the men drive away terrified. Nick returns the device to Santa and then gives Santa his beloved laptop to fix Santa's sleigh and save Christmas. The next morning, Nick wakes up and sees Santa has given him the guitar that he has wanted since childhood, but never got for Christmas because he was on the naughty list. Trivia * The control stick of a Logitech Wingman Attack 2 is used for Santa's sleigh. Cast External links * Category:Movies Category:Disney Category:Originally aired on Disney Channel Category:Santa Claus filmography Category:2001 releases Category:Comedy Movies